


How to Propose Unromantically, Guide by Utsuki Chikage

by bluxboi



Series: ridiculous marriage proposals ft. my favourite pairings [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I apologise, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta We Die Like August, Probably ooc, use of given names because of long-term relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: It's a known fact that the man named Utsuki Chikage is the most unromantic person to ever exist in the universe (according to Itaru's standard, at least). So isn't it a given that he would ask for his lover's hand in marriage in the most unromantic way possible?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: ridiculous marriage proposals ft. my favourite pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	How to Propose Unromantically, Guide by Utsuki Chikage

The sun is still high up in the sky, although just a little past its highest point. In the brightly lit space of their lounge room, Chikage and Itaru are enjoying their scheduled day off, with Chikage catching up on some reading and Itaru playing games on his computer.

Now that Chikage is no longer a part of the Organisation, he is living a normal life as a salaryman and an actor. He is quite satisfied with his current life, especially now that he is able to live together with the man he loves. Chikage has been dating Itaru for 5 years and living together for 2 years. There isn't a thing he can complain about. So far, so good.

Spending time flipping through his book accompanied by the sounds of keyboard clicking (from Itaru's gaming) has become a routine in Chikage's life. Having been living together for the past few years, Chikage is now used to having Itaru in his space. Although, he can't really say that he didn't find difficulties adjusting in the beginning.

As someone who was used to always being wary of other people, never trusting anyone aside from himself, Chikage had a hard time fully accepting Itaru into his space at first. Fortunately, Itaru has been nothing but patient in dealing with him, faithfully waiting for the time he could really let the other man fully into his life.

Sometimes Chikage wonders what sort of good deed he has done to deserve someone like Itaru. Itaru is way too good for him.

The voice of Itaru cursing makes Chikage look up from his book and shifts his sight to the man sitting across the room. Itaru has been clicking furiously on his keyboard for a good few hours, playing some game on his computer. A fond smile finds its way to Chikage's lips. This part of Itaru hasn't changed one bit from the time Chikage  _ really  _ got to know him when he joined MANKAI Company.

Chikage can't help letting out a quiet chuckle as he watches Itaru shuffling around his desk. It catches Itaru's attention and the man spins his chair around to look at him.

"What is it?" Itaru is glaring at him, which only makes the smile on his face grow bigger.

"It's nothing," he answers.  _ I just think that you're cute and amusing. _

"Hm." Itaru squints at him for a few seconds and then goes back to his game.

Chikage decides that he should also get back to reading his book. He knows he shouldn't interrupt Itaru in the middle of his streaming. Sometimes he sure is tempted though, just to annoy Itaru.

They fall into yet another moment of peaceful silence, just existing in the room together, doing their own thing. Well, as peaceful as it can be when Itaru is gaming, at least.

A thought suddenly crosses Chikage's mind. It's a thought he has had for a while now. He isn't sure why it resurfaces at that particular moment, but he might as well bring it up now that he remembers.

"Hey, Itaru." Chikage calls out, not even looking up from his book.

Itaru lets out a grunt as acknowledgement, too absorbed in his current game to really answer.

Confirming that Itaru has at least a little bit of attention on him now, Chikage decides to proceed.

"Want to get married?" He asks nonchalantly.

There's some clattering noises, followed by the music from Itaru's game cutting off.

"Excuse me?" Itaru asks, spinning in his chair again to look at Chikage, only to find the man still nose deep in his book.

"How about it?" Chikage asks back, still not looking up from his book.

"Hah!? What are you even talking about?" Itaru exclaims, sounding like Chikage has wronged him.

"Well..." He finally tears his eyes away from the book to look at Itaru in the eyes. "Marriage, I suppose."

"Wait…" Itaru looks at Chikage with a bewildered expression. "You're serious."

"Of course I am." Chikage rolls his eyes. "I would never joke about this kind of thing."

"But–" Itaru runs a hand across his hair, looking extremely frustrated. "How am I supposed to react to that when you sound like you're freaking– asking me what we're having for dinner?!"

Chikage raises an eyebrow at Itaru's statement and huffs out a laugh. With his eyes fixed on Itaru, he gets up, places the book he has been reading on the small table, and crosses the room to where his lover is seated. Chikage then takes Itaru's hands in his, still looking straight into Itaru's eyes.

"Chigasaki Itaru." Chikage takes a deep breath, then exhales. "Will you marry me?"

Itaru groans loudly, dropping his head so he doesn't have to look at Chikage. He can feel burning sensation spreading across his face, up to his ears. He so badly wants to cover his face, but he can't because Chikage is holding his hands captive.

"Ugh… Why are you like this..." Itaru laments. "This is why I keep calling you unromantic, Chikage-san. This is such an unromantic way to propose, you know?"

Chikage chuckles. "Is that a no?"

"No…" Itaru mumbles, then finally looks up to meet Chikage's eyes again.

"Then..?" Chikage's voice sounds soft, almost hopeful. He's smiling, there's a hint of uncertainty there which can only be noticed by people who understand him enough, like Itaru.

Itaru finally lifts his head, looking at Chikage. Something in his chest tingles at the sight of Itaru's face red from embarrassment and lips jutting out to a pout. Chikage suddenly has an urge to lean down and kiss the pout away from Itaru's lips... but he can't. He needs to hear the answer first.

Still pouting, Itaru huffs in annoyance before saying, "Yes."

"Yes... what?" He inquires teasingly.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Itaru pushes his restrained hands to Chikage's stomach... which doesn't do anything, really. The latter doesn't even flinch or stagger backwards.

Chikage doesn't say anything. Instead, he raises the hands he is holding and presses his lips against them, kissing Itaru's fingers gently.

"Chikage-san…" Itaru calls out in a low voice.

"Mm?" Chikage hums against Itaru's hands.

Itaru lets out a sigh. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

A smile blooms on Chikage's face. He lets go of Itaru's hand and moves his hands to cup Itaru's cheeks, tilting his lover's face upwards.

"Thank you." Chikage presses a brief kiss on Itaru's lips. "I love you."

Itaru hums. "I love you too," he says, as he puts his arms around Chikage and pulls the man down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, yes, it's been 12874928 years...  
> just kidding. i know i haven't posted in a long time. honestly, this isn't my best work. i'm just a little desperate for some chikaita fluff ahaha.  
> anyways- this work is inspired by this particular [thread](https://twitter.com/chikauso/status/1255091001565167616?s=20). thank you lico-chan for the inspiration <3  
> come scream a3 with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/eliteglassesers)!


End file.
